<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At One With Nature by volliglosgelost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627584">At One With Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost'>volliglosgelost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird Hetalia Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada has always wanted to be at one with nature, at one with his country, and at one with the animals that live within it. He's getting the chance to right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada &amp; Kumajiro (Hetalia), Canada (Hetalia)/Kumajirou (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird Hetalia Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At One With Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 6am, I've been up all night, don't judge me. Enjoy this weird smut. </p><p>Animals can't consent but Kumajirou can talk, so let's assume he has the right to consent to sex if he's not drunk. I assume he's of age in polar bear years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canada moaned loudly as Kumajirou's ten-inch solid, white, fluffy Polar Bear cock filled his asshole with a satisfying ploop. The suction noise, and the sensation, made the Canadian nation weak at the knees, especially as he felt his bear's silky, sweaty fur brush against the back of his knees.</p><p>Kumajirou raised the wooden spoon, and brought it down on Matthew's round, full asscheek. Thwack!</p><p>"WHO?" The bear roared, the smell of raw fish and stinky wild animal teeth permeating Matthew's nostrils.</p><p>"C- Canada..." Said nation whimpered, propping himself up on the dark oak kitchen table with his elbows to gain more support.</p><p>Kumajirou growled, and brought the spoon to the asscheek again. It wobbled delightfully, and one paw roughly grasped the mound. The bear moulded the flesh as well as he could without opposable thumbs, as Matthew stood there, ass in the air and plugged up with bear dick. Canada moaned.</p><p>"Who?" Back to his usual small bear voice now. Matthew shivered as Kuma... Kuma... his fucking bear moved inside him, making the northern country feel more full than he ever had with any sexual partner before.</p><p>This time, he threw his head back and screamed, knowing that his reward would be great. "CANADA!" he screeched, losing his grip on the table momentarily.</p><p>He was held up by two strong bear arms, and was suddenly overcome by the sensation of Kumashithead's cock moving backwards and forwards within him, filling him to the brim each time. Matthew felt so full and good that he was unsure how the cock wasn't coming up his throat and into his mouth.</p><p>"Who, who, who," Kumaasshole started to pant, moving faster and faster. Matthew stood there, bent over the desk, lost for words as the bear fucked him mercilessly. "WHO ARE YOU?"</p><p>"I'M CANADA!" Canada screamed, his dick finally exploding with the liquid white that had been trapped inside him for so long. It sprayed all over the edge of his kitchen table, undoubtedly getting stuck in Kumafuckhead's fur. That would be a bitch to wash out later.</p><p>The wooden spoon hit Matthew's wobbly buttcheek once, twice, three times before before Kumaidiot stopped, roaring his fish breath into the air and filling the nation with his potent bear seed.</p><p>Matthew moaned as the hot substance filled him. Finally, he was at one with his bear, at one with nature. At one with his country's wildlife. He couldn't waste a precious droplet, so as soon as Kumabigdick moved away from him, Canada grasped a cup from the side.</p><p>"That was so good babe!" he gasped, holding the glass under his gaping anus. Drip, drip, drip went the cum. "So... so fucking good..."</p><p>Kumanicelay just looked at his master, shrugged and padded off, seemingly unbothered by the hot sticky bear baby batter now matting his fur.</p><p>Matthew sighed, but chuckled at his lover's antics. The dripping into the glass stopped, and Canada brought the receptacle up to his face to appraise its contents. "Perfect," he said aloud, to the cum splattered kitchen table and the sides covered in pancake mix.</p><p>He sniffed it luxuriously,  feeling his dick twitch at the delightful scent of bear jizz. The fridge door opened, and Matthew placed the glass alongside his other painstakingly collected Kumajirou cum jars. To save for a rainy day, he thought, licking his lips in anticipation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>